A Dance to Remember
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: An AU version of how Luke and Mara discover their love for one another. But it's not exactly an easy ride...
1. Chapter 1

**A Dance to Remember**

_**A/N1: **__This story was partially inspired by a piece called "So Close" by Shadrac. _

_**A/N2:**__ Star Wars and all characters/content belong to Lucasfilm Ltd._

**Chapter One**:

"Do you really need me there?" Luke Skywalker asked tiredly.

"Absolutely, Luke!" Leia Organa Solo answered without hesitation. "Many of the delegates expressed their desire to see you at the event. And the two emissaries from prospective new member worlds specifically asked to have you present."

Luke rubbed his temples, sighing in resignation. New Republic balls were exceptionally boring for him, for a multitude of reasons, the foremost of which being that such events reminded him all too well just how much of a bachelor he was.

But he went because Leia asked him to, and because she insisted that his presence reassured the New Republic that things were going well. Luke loved his sister, but sometimes he wished she weren't such a politician.

"Of course I will be there." Luke finally said.

Leia's face split into a huge grin, and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Luke!"

Han Solo clapped Luke on the back when Leia release him. "Besides, you can't leave me all alone in there with a bunch of Senators and Ambassadors." He joked. "I need some back up, Brother, because some of those folks are crazy!"

Leia shot her husband a dirty look, to which Han responded with a cocky shrug.

"Well, it's true."

She rolled her eyes and pushed Han toward the door of Luke's apartment.

"See you tomorrow then." Leia called to her brother on her way out.

The sudden silence made Luke's ears ring momentarily, and he shook his head. Luke went out to the balcony, and leaned his forearms on the rail. Coruscant's night was crawling with lights, and its never-ending streams of traffic wove a delicate, but strict tapestry in the air.

Luke closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze lift his hair gently. And when he closed his eyes, he inexplicably found himself thinking of Mara Jade.

_Will she be at this event too?_ Luke wondered.

Without warning, a warmth spread throughout Luke's heart as her image came to the front of his mind, and when he caught himself, he frowned. Mara was certainly a great friend, his only true, non-relative friend. She was witty, intelligent, and strong, with a will that made durasteel look like cotton.

So what was with the warmth?

Luke shook his head again, trying to clear his mind. He liked Mara certainly: he liked her a lot, but love?

_Is that what that was?_ He asked himself. _If so, I can't let it show. I can't risk it, because everyone I fall in love with, openly, gets hurt or killed._

Luke's heart constricted, and Mara's image was replaced by those of Gaeriel Captison, Callista, and a few of the other women Luke had allowed himself to have feelings for. Gaeriel, and at least one other woman had been killed, and Callista had left him because she lacked Force powers after her return to a physical body. Callista's leaving him had hurt, yes, but he had gotten over it.

_But I can use the memory to remind me of what happens when Luke Skywalker tries to be just a man, and not a hero, or a Jedi Master._ Luke reflected bitterly. _I refuse to be the cause of another woman's demise... especially Mara's._

Luke inhaled a suddenly ragged breath. She was indeed his best friend, and was probably the single person in the known galaxy that didn't treat Luke like an immortal. Her wry and often irreverent sense of humor allowed Luke brief moments of unabashed lightheartedness. And he often found himself watching for the next time he would see her.

But if he were to be the cause of Mara getting injured, or worse, killed, Luke would never forgive himself.

Luke opened his eyes, returning his mind to the present. No, he would not allow himself to love Mara: at least, not in a romantic way. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the times they spent together.

Letting loose another resigned sigh, Luke went back inside.

…

Mara sat at the helm of the shuttle, watching as Coruscant grew ever larger in her viewport. It was early morning, and she had some preparations and shopping to do before the big event tonight. The _Wild Karrde_ sat in a high orbit, and though she wasn't entirely comfortable with it, Karrde had insisted that she attend the ball with him and Aves.

Karrde had managed to secure their places by telling Leia Organa Solo that his organization was ready to discuss a possible working relationship with the New Republic.

Mara was alone in the shuttle, and was grateful. She didn't particularly care for these grandiose events, because she was accustomed to attending as an undercover operative. Mara couldn't remember the last time she had gone to a ball as Mara Jade.

And it was no secret that she wasn't the most liked person around these parts. Her open hatred and desire to kill the New Republic's most revered Jedi Master when they'd first met had awarded her a reputation she hadn't been anticipating. And back then, she never would have guessed that that would bother her.

But she did care, and that irked her.

Mara softened a touch as she thought of that same Jedi Master, and how he had unconditionally accepted her despite her past. She had mixed feelings there, though. He was a very handsome man, and he was always so patient, so understanding.

Mara wondered how she would react upon seeing him if he was at the ball, which he most likely would be, if Leia had anything to say about it.

Again her thoughts caught up to her.

_What is wrong with you, Jade? _She asked herself sardonically. _Are you falling for him? Stupid girl, you know it can never happen, so get your head out of the clouds._

Mara pushed away the unfamiliar emotions swirling in her, willing them away. She didn't quite understand what had inspired her little reverie. The fact that Luke was a Jedi Master, and she a mere smuggler – basically a criminal - meant that even if she were to admit she had feelings for him, it could never work.

Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, Mara set down in her assigned hangar and walked to the dress shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**:

Music wafted through the barely contained din of conversation. Ambassadors and senators from many worlds all made a point of stopping to meet and greet Luke, even though he was sitting as far out of the way as possible.

Luke had planted himself a table at the farthest reaches of the room, after an hour of socializing with Han and Leia. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the seemingly endless stream of admirers finally died off, leaving him alone with only his thoughts.

Luke closed his eyes, holding onto his drink with one hand, and leaned his head into the crook of his elbow. He wanted nothing more than to leave, but Leia would kill him if he left now. She wanted him to stay and be a presence, and after he'd promised he would, she would hold him to it.

Even so, Luke wished he were back on Yavin 4, back among the serene and unimposing trees that didn't care about status or power. Back where he could feel a natural wind, hear wildlife, and disappear into the Force and feel at peace.

A few women had already asked Luke if he wanted to go a few rounds on the dance floor. Luke had politely refused them all, not because he didn't want to socialize, but because he knew that their affection was only skin deep.

"Is this seat taken?"

Luke looked up. A woman with dirty blonde hair and pale eyes stood there, dressed in an extravagant purple gown. He sighed to himself when she took the chair beside him, and leaned close.

"So, what's a gentleman like you doing all the way over here… and without a date?" She asked in silky voice.

Luke searched for a way to respond without upsetting her too much.

"I like my space." He finally said. "Gives me time to think."

She tugged at his sleeve.

"I _think_ what you really need is to get on the dance floor…" She batted her eyes. "And I just happen to be available."

"Thank you, but no." Luke said firmly.

She pouted, sticking her lip out.

Luke's reply halted in his throat when he felt a subtle but definite shift in the emotions of the crowd. He raised his head, trying to locate the source of the change, and found it. There at an entrance not so far away, was Mara Jade.

She looked utterly amazing, and Luke found himself staring. She wore a floor-length gown of chocolate shimmersilk, embroidered with intricate ivory patterns at her waist and across the bust of the dress. One long sleeve draped her right arm attractively. The dress fitted perfectly to her lithe dancer's body, and with her red-gold tresses pulled just out of the way, her bare left shoulder and arm stood out like velvet.

The woman seated beside him noticed his scrutiny of the newcomer and tugged a bit more forcefully on his sleeve. Luke shrugged away from her hold, and stood.

"Please, I'm not interested." He said curtly, no longer caring if she got upset.

She huffed, but stayed put, defiant.

At that point, Mara spotted him. Luke saw something strange cross her features and she looked down a bit self-consciously. Many people in the room stared at her, some with open contempt. Luke felt Mara's brief flash of sorrow at the aversion people directed her way, but she instantly covered it up.

Luke caught her eye when she looked back up, and nodded toward his table. She hesitated only long enough to receive more glares, and then walked toward him. Her eyes found the blonde still sitting at the table, and one eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, I see." The blonde woman ground out. "I am not good enough for you, but this… _criminal_ is?"

Mara's face hardened, but not before Luke caught the half-second look of hurt at the accusation. Luke whirled on the woman, ready to shout her down, but she was already storming off, still cursing him.

When he turned back, Mara was standing a few meters back, her mouth set in a taut line.

Luke went to her, but stopped just outside her personal space.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, took a deep breath, and grabbed a drink from a server droid's tray. "Fine, thank you."

They sat at Luke's table, and for a moment, they simply watched the ball happen around them.

"So, I didn't know you were going to be here." Luke began, making conversation.

"I don't think I was invited per-se." Mara said. "Karrde was, and he insisted that I attend. He's my boss, so I couldn't really say no."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you came." Luke said softly, hoping she didn't take his comment the wrong way.

To his mild surprise, she didn't. Instead, she offered a small smile.

"I missed you too, Skywalker. But only a little." She added pointedly.

Luke chuckled at her somewhat stoic remark.

"And you?" Mara pressed. "I assume your sister bullied you into another one of the New Republic's grand events?"

"Something along those lines." Luke agreed.

Something flashed across his features, and Mara frowned. His normally tranquil composure had cracked just a bit there.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

He blushed ever so slightly, and looked away. Mara realized after some time that he was watching the dance floor with a wistful eye, and thought she understood. Luke Skywalker was as famous as they came, and yet, despite all that fame, Luke still felt it to be a bit of a curse. He was renowned, and because of the prominence that he had never asked be placed on his name, Luke was the most sought after single man alive.

Mara knew that when most girls flirted with Luke, they were flirting with his title, not the man.

_Just like Blondie._ Mara thought sourly.

And she also knew that the few times this man had thought he'd found real love, he'd had the rug yanked out from under his feet.

Luke seemed to sense the trail of her thoughts because he suddenly looked up, and smiled, his calm façade returning to its normal state.

"So if Karrde is talking with the New Republic, does this mean I'll get to see you more often?" He asked.

Mara quirked an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps."

He smiled shyly. "I'd like that, Mara. We…"

Luke was cut short by an announcement that it was time for new couples to take the dance floor. The current crowd of dancers reluctantly filed off to their tables, while a fresh batch of couples moved onto the now vacant space.

"Master Skywalker!"

He and Mara looked up to see the delegate from Ayrondof approaching their table. His dark green skin glistened as if with tiny jewels, and his pearl eyes barely had any lids, which made him look a little like an insect. His small mouth was open in a wide grin.

Leia trailed him through the throngs of party guests, and came up short when her eyes caught sight of Mara. But she held her tongue as the delegate spoke.

"Master Skywalker, is this your mate?" He asked curiously. "I did not get to meet her before."

Mara and Luke shared a look, and Luke could feel Mara struggling with a mixture of uncomfortable and unfamiliar emotions not so unlike his own.

"No, Ambassador Nu'Yin." Luke said politely after a moment. "This is my good friend Mara Jade."

He caught a flash of something from Leia and glanced at her. She wore her political mask well, though, and whatever she was thinking did not register on her face.

"But is it not the custom among your people to dance with such important friends?" Nu'Yin inquired curiously.

"Well, it can be, but…"

"Then you must take the Lady for a dance, no?" Nu'Yin said hastily, tugging first Luke, and then Mara to their feet. "The night is young yet, and there are memories to be made! I insist!"

Before either of them could protest, the large ambassador shoved them onto the dance space, drawing a large amount of unwanted stares. Luke struggled to compose himself, keenly aware that Nu'Yin was still watching them, eager to see how humans danced.

Mara, Luke noted, was perusing the crowd with her eyes, purely out of instinct.

Swallowing, Luke offered her his hand. She looked to it as if it were going to bite, an odd expression on her lovely features. But finally, gingerly, she took it. Luke led her to the nearest open space, and stopped. The band was currently playing something upbeat, and Luke was grateful for the chance to ease into the already awkward situation.

When they both continued to hesitate, Luke glanced at Nu'Yin, saw him urge Luke into motion with his four long hands, and offered a small smile.

"Are you okay with this?" Luke asked Mara, turning back to her. "Because if not, we can skip it."

Mara offered a smirk.

"And upset a possible new partner for the New Republic?" She asked audaciously. "We couldn't do that."

They began to dance, and she touched his cheek gently, taking Luke by complete surprise.

"But thank you for caring enough to ask." She said warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**:

The music demanded a moderate-paced step. At first their movements were uncoordinated and a little sheepish, but as Mara moved with Luke, a feeling of elation crept over her. Slowly, she started to let go, and little by little Luke and Mara began to dance in sync.

And just as she was getting used to the idea of dancing with this man she had only ever seen as a friend, loud cheering erupted from Nu'Yin. Mara spared him a quick glance, saw that he had finished watching them for the time being, and relaxed. Then she spotted Leia.

Luke's twin sister watched Mara like a nexu studying its next potential target.

Luke tugged her arm and Mara lost sight of Leia. Luke danced her lightly and quickly to the song, and after a moment, Mara lost all sense of negative observers.

…

Luke felt his heart flutter strangely as Mara moved fluidly with him, and every time her body brushed against him, his nerves tingled. He felt a smile creep onto his face, and more than once, he got lost in her emerald eyes.

When the song ended, it took him a moment to realize it had, and he stopped awkwardly, allowing Mara to step away. He found that he didn't want to stop. The band began another song, this one even faster-paced than the first. Taking a deep breath, Luke opened his mouth.

"Go another round?" He asked.

"Again!" Nu'Yin called.

Mara glanced over her shoulder.

"I guess we have to." She said a bit reluctantly.

But he saw a tiny gleam in her eyes that told him that she, too, had been enjoying herself. Luke led her through a few more dances, each one getting easier to fall into, and each dance took less encouragement from their anxious observer. As they danced, Luke felt something inside him yearn for this night to go on for a long, long time.

Only when the band switched to a slow song did Luke and Mara pause. Luke knew that fast dances that did not require invasion into personal space were easier for Mara to handle. And truth be told, they were easier for him too.

Cautiously, Luke offered his hand again, not sure if Mara was willing to take the floor with him in a much more intimate dance.

…

Mara stood frozen to the spot, fear gripping at her heart. Not the fear of being watched by the crowd, she knew she could handle them. But she was afraid…

_Of what?_ She wondered. _What am I afraid of?_

Luke's expression was half uncertainty, half hopeful, as if he was afraid of her leaving him on the dance floor. But she could never do that to Luke, and that realization zapped through her like a bolt of electricity.

So she took his offered hand, felt her heart leap at his relieved smile, and allowed him to pull her into a much closer embrace than the previous bunch of songs had called for. He did so gently, almost tenderly, as if he was afraid that one wrong move on his part would result in disaster.

She shivered when their hands met, and at his touch on her waist.

Luke held her gaze as he led her more slowly about the floor, and Mara realized just how blue his eyes really were. His face still sported faded scars from a wampa attack on Hoth, but they did not detract from his good looks. Instead, she found that she rather liked the not-so-perfect appearance. Somehow it suited him.

Luke kept this dance simple, allowing Mara to get comfortable, and she very slowly forgot about everyone in the room.

Except for the man holding her lovingly in his dancer's embrace.

Her bubble burst when the song ended to some applause. She frowned when her body grew cold without Luke there to warm her. And as he stepped back hesitantly, she discovered that she still craved his touch.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought tautly. _This can't be happening!_ _It's just a show for the Ambassador._

And yet, as she held his gaze, she knew deep in her heart that that was only partially true.

The band struck up another song, this one the slowest and most romantic yet, and Mara wondered if Luke would ask for her hand yet again. She could feel his own emotional war going on behind his publicly displayed mask. He was afraid as well; but it was a different, much more disabling fear.

Mara sent out a tentative Force touch, trying to read him.

She brushed his mind, and he instinctively stiffened, hesitant to let her know his thoughts. Mara vaguely noticed a few more looks directed their way, and stepped up to Luke again. She used the physical contact to get a better read on him. He wavered a moment longer, and then gingerly allowed her in.

They continued their dance, using it at first as a cover to keep people from prying.

But the second Luke had accepted her into his thoughts, into his spirit, Mara reached out. She felt her eyes widen at what she found.

Luke still held something deep, deep down, clearly unsure of how she would take that hidden something. But what caught her attention was his fear of love. He was profoundly frightened of the emotion, because it always got people hurt. He wanted so badly to let it flow, but she sensed his resolve to keep others safe from his destructive love.

And she sensed the pain it caused him to hold back.

When he held her with both arms and dipped her down, Mara tugged him so close that her lips were right by his ear.

"You can't hold back just because someone might, _might_ get injured, Luke." Mara whispered. "It's not right, or fair, to either you or the woman you care about."

He stared, transfixed, and something new formed in his eyes. Finally he pulled her to her feet, and gently moved with her, but this time he hugged her close to him. Luke twirled her out to the beat, and then pulled her back to his side. Mara felt him take a deep breath, unlock that hidden something, and allow her to peek within.

Utterly shocked, Mara froze, and then out of habit she pulled back. The look on his face hurt to see, but she needed a moment to figure out her own thoughts on this.

Suddenly she knew why he was so afraid. He wasn't afraid to love, so much as he was afraid to allow himself to love _her_… and get _her_ killed in the process. Mara's breath became ragged, as this new knowledge pierced her to the core.

Luke was in love with her. He truly loved her; and it was with such depth that Mara couldn't grasp its entirety.

Her mind raced, and she saw Luke waiting patiently, but also nervously. He would never force her into anything, especially a relationship she wasn't ready for. And as Mara searched her own heart, she felt it yearning for not just any touch, not just _any_ love… but Luke's touch, _Luke's_ love.

And even as her eyes misted, and she returned to the dance, her mind wondered just how this could be.

She felt Luke reach out to her, promising that if she would give him a chance, he would never leave her side. He would stand with her and face whatever came at them.

And with that reassurance, Mara let go of her fears. She melted into his embrace, holding him closer than ever before. She was dimly aware of a song change, but they were already dancing.

Mara opened herself to Luke, just as he had opened to her, and as he held her, their presences merged, became one. And with their connection came a newfound bond and Mara gasped when Luke's life was suddenly and inexplicably laid before her eyes. Nothing was left out: she saw everything from his deepest, most secret fears and memories, to his highest hopes and dreams.

Luke tightened his grasp on her slightly as her soul was poured out to him as well. She felt at first afraid, almost apprehensive at this unprecedented insight. She was afraid that when he saw her, he would no longer want her. Because Mara's deepest secrets and regrets were horrible, unforgivable things.

"I love you Mara, no matter what." He murmured against her neck, his warm breath caressing her skin.

"But how can you look past what I've done so easily?" She murmured back.

He took her out on one arm, and spun her around. When he pulled her back, he rested his forehead on her's.

"How is it any different from my own horrors?" He stated for her ears only.

She looked deep into his eyes, seeing the truth if his words. Finally she smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

His joy spilled out over their new bond, raw and powerful, and suddenly he picked her up, held her just above his head, and spun. She laughed childishly, and brought her fingers up to caress his lips. They quivered…

She brought her face close to his, until her lips were only a hairsbreadth from his. He didn't press her, but she could feel in his now tender and slightly trembling grip that he wanted her. He wanted her _so badly_.

Throwing any last reservations to the wind, Mara closed the infinitesimal gap. Some of her hair fell to cover their faces, and her mind exploded at the sweet taste of Luke. She felt her heart surge with pent-up desire, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently lowered her back down.

Their kiss deepened, and Luke moved his hands from her waist to her lower back and twine into her hair. She could feel his own surge of emotion, and in the small part of his mind not overwhelmed by ecstasy, she felt him rejoicing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**:

Leia watched from Luke's table as her brother danced with Mara Jade. Had the Ambassador not insisted on it, Leia would have objected before the two could take the floor.

She half listened to Nu'Yin as he chatted about this and that, and only paused long enough to watch Luke and Mara. Occasionally he would comment on how lovely they looked together.

"Don't you agree?"

Leia turned back to the Ambassador, belatedly realizing he had asked her a question. She fumbled, trying to think of what it was he had said.

Han rescued her.

"They really are just friends, Ambassador Nu'Yin. I don't know if they plan to take it beyond friendship."

Leia focused on the conversation.

Nu'Yin looked skeptical. "I do not know if they feel the same."

Both Han and Leia looked to see Luke and Mara now dancing to an intimately slower song. Leia felt a flash of something, but couldn't tell if it was from Luke, or Mara. Leia glared when Mara leaned in close to Luke's ear. She whispered something like they were lovers, and Leia watched as Luke very slowly pulled her upright.

Leia felt Han's gaze on her, so she turned away from the sight, and forced a calm expression.

"Ambassador, would you like more to drink?" Leia asked before Han could speak.

"Thank you, no." Nu'Yin patted his belly. "I think I am quite done for the evening. I will retire now, if you please."

Leia and Han both stood politely when Nu'Yin rose and left the table. Leia felt a sudden surge of emotion, and then felt the crowd go silent in the general area of where Luke's presence was.

Leia turned… and felt her mouth drop open. There, right in the middle of the dance floor, Luke and Mara were wrapped around one another, sharing a rather romantic kiss.

Too romantic for Leia.

She set her face into a steel mask, and marched over. The couple sharing the intimate moment seemed unaware that a good chunk of the ballroom was now watching them. Leia reached Luke, and cleared her throat.

He and Mara broke apart, and Mara blushed horribly, making Leia smile inside. The red head smoothed out her dress, now acutely aware of the multitude of gazes locked on her and Luke.

Luke, on the other hand, didn't look nearly as embarrassed as Mara. Instead he moved closer to the woman, as if to protect her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Leia asked in a low voice, placing the full weight of her stare on Mara.

Mara's face cleared of the red, and she met Leia's gaze without flinching.

"Did the Ambassador get the show he was hoping for?" She challenged. "Because that's all this was."

Leia saw Luke barely flinch.

"I'm sure he would have thoroughly enjoyed watching you practically eat my brother's face… if he was still here." Leia ground out.

"Leia!" Luke barked, leveling a scathing glare at her.

"The Ambassador has left, now." Leia interrupted pointedly, still watching Mara.

Mara's face hardened and she whispered in response. "Then I believe I should too."

Luke tried to grab her arm, but Mara shrugged him off angrily and stormed away. Leia felt a stab of pride when the woman left the ballroom.

But that pride turned to consternation when Luke went after Mara.

…

Mara got out of the building and half way to her shuttle before her walls finally splintered. She spotted an almost pitch-black alley just to her left and leapt for it. And just in time, because her anger boiled over at that very moment.

Something in her screamed, and she heard herself vocally echo it. Mara pounded the wall furiously until her knuckles split, hot tears of betrayal streaming from her eyes. When she had no more energy, she rested her head against the cool duracrete, and slid to her knees. Through her tears, Mara saw her right hand tremble from the physical abuse as she rested her palm against the partition.

She'd let her guard down… for one second, and…

"Mara?" Said a distant voice.

_It's Luke!_ Mara realized in horror. _What will he think?_

But she was too spent to move, so she stayed where she was and waited for the worst.

"Mara?" This time his voice was much closer.

She heard him approach and pause.

"Come to finish what she started?" Mara asked bitterly.

Instead of answering, Luke knelt beside her, gently pulled her away from the wall and into his embrace.

"I am so sorry Mara." He whispered. "I don't know what came over Leia."

She stiffened. "She saw the facts. We aren't supposed to be together, remember?"

"Mara, do you really think I care what anyone else thinks?" Luke asked her.

It was true, she knew, or he wouldn't be here holding her. But she couldn't stop her swirling emotions; she couldn't make any headway on what was right.

Mara pulled away, and forced herself to look into Luke's eyes.

"I need some time." Mara said softly. "Please understand."

Luke studied her for a long moment before he nodded silently.

Mara stood and walked away.

…

"You _do_ remember that Mara Jade is the woman who publicly swore -more than once- to kill you?" Leia demanded as they walked through the door to the Solo's apartment suite.

She had Mara's handbag with her, which the woman had forgotten upon her exit from the ball.

Luke had returned to the ball in a stony silence, and Leia had excused herself and Han from the festivities. But now, in the privacy of the Solo's quarters, Luke's silence shredded.

"I am well aware of Mara's threats, Leia." He said dangerously. "I _am_ the one they were meant for, after all."

"Exactly!" Leia exclaimed. "So, what, you two are best friends now?"

"I am an adult Leia; I am fully capable of making my own decisions." Luke said tautly. "And yes, we are best friends, thank you for asking."

"Just like that?"

"Leia…" Han said warningly.

"_Yes_ just like that." Luke replied. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"Because, of all the people who have ever sought your life, Luke, I truly believe Mara is the one capable of actually doing the deed."

"You're still on that?" Luke asked incredulously.

Leia frowned. "How are you _not_?"

Luke started to say something, but stopped himself. Leia felt him make a conscious effort to stamp away his anger before he said something he would regret.

"Because I moved on." He finally said, in a whisper quiet voice. "And I'd think you could too."

"Leia…" Han said again, seeing something in his brother-in-law. "Leia stop."

He put a hand on her arm, and turned her around. She glared at him.

"I just want to know what he was thinking!" She demanded angrily. "Kissing that woman!"

"What was I thinking?" Luke demanded.

Leia spun back around. "Yes! What were you thinking? What you two had going on in there was _way_ more than just a show to please Nu'Yin."

"I was _thinking_ that I could be happy for once!" Luke's voice broke, and only then did Leia see the brightness of unshed tears in his eyes before he looked down.

"I was _thinking_ that I am tired of being the Great Jedi Master, destined to forever walk alone." Luke continued, still quiet, but he had Leia's full attention. "I was also _thinking_ that I don't give a damn about Mara's past, because it doesn't define who she is now." Now Luke looked up. "And I was _thinking_ that as my sister, you could just be happy that _I_ was finally happy."

Leia couldn't speak, and she could only watch as Luke backed away from her, no longer holding back his tears.

"Excuse me." Luke said, and left.

Leia stood rooted to the spot. It took her a very long time before she gathered the courage to face Han. And when she did, she saw something in his face that he rarely expressed: sad disappointment.

In her.

"Han, I…" She began, but Han held up a hand.

"Luke has several good points, Leia." He began gently. "And I know you meant well, but Luke _is_ capable of living his own life. And if being with Mara makes him happy, then so be it. He has damn well earned it."

Leia wept bitter tears now, angry with herself. Luke's pained face was etched into her mind's eye, which only made her feel worse about herself. Suddenly, Leia's legs trembled, and she sank into a chair.

"Han, what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**:

Mara walked for hours before she actually returned to her shuttle. She had said she needed time to think, and she had meant it. And she thought best on her feet, in the quiet.

Her hands had stopped bleeding now, but they were stiff with bruised muscle and tender bone. Mara paid them little mind, because the true pain was in her heart, and the real battle was in her mind.

She knew how Luke felt about her, and she was touched that he had come after her. And it hadn't been to demand that she return to the ball with him, but to see if she as alright. He hadn't pressed her when she'd asked for space, but instead had allowed her the freedom she craved.

More than once, during some of the long moments she'd spent simply standing, Mara had caught herself swaying subconsciously to unheard music. And in those moments Mara had felt a phantom heat, a memory of Luke's body beside her's.

She touched her lips, remembering the surprising softness of the hardened Jedi Master's lips against her own. It had felt so _right_, and yet, in the disorienting moment after their interruption, she'd realized that their entire love display had been public. And even now, reports from various news organizations, the HoloNet foremost among them, were running stories covering the event.

To Mara's great surprise, she found that the reports didn't bother her. She entered the hangar where her ship was waiting.

She hadn't gone more than a few paces before her danger sense flared. She instantly dropped into a defensive crouch, grabbing for her handbag… and only then realizing it wasn't with her.

_I must have left it at the party. _Mara thought ruefully._ Stang!_

She looked around for anything she could use as cover, or a weapon. The only thing within reach was a stack of empty barrels. She dove for them in the same instant that several blasters opened fire on her position.

Mara scrambled behind the remote safety of the barrels, and flinched when a blaster bolt singed by only a hairsbreadth away.

She searched frantically for anything she could use as a weapon, and saw a set of tools about ten meters away. Using the Force, Mara called the tools to her. With agonizing slowness, they moved to her. They were almost to her when one of the barrels forming her cover exploded from the barrage of blasterfire.

Red-hot shrapnel dug into her exposed left shoulder and face, causing Mara to scream in agony. She grabbed at her face, fell to the floor, and tried to stay focused.

…

Luke walked aimlessly down the pedway, not caring about the looks the news reports were generating for him. He was lost in thought, trying to piece together how Leia could be so against Mara.

Luke loved Leia, and he knew she had meant well, but her stubborn refusal to forgive grated his nerves. She had felt the same about their father, Darth Vader: it had taken her years to make peace with him.

Luke was not prepared to wait years for Leia to come around so he could live a happy life with the woman he loved.

Suddenly Mara's presence surged with sudden shock, and then a blast of searing pain washed over him. Luke gasped, and stretched out with the Force. He found her presence in the hangar bay where she'd docked her ship, and took off at a run.

…

Gritting her teeth through the pain, Mara reached out once more for the tools. She got them to her hand just as a second barrel exploded, this one showering her legs through the shimmersilk of her dress. She hollered again, and grabbed a heavy wrench from the bag.

Using the Force, Mara felt let it guide her hand as she leaned out around her barrel barrier and hurled it into the face of one of her attackers. She felt a flash of surprise when her makeshift torpedo hit its mark, and that being went down.

Mara's attention was redirected when her legs burned even more as the charred remains of her dress smoked and started to catch fire. Mara immediately patted it out before actual flames could ignite. A blaster bolt _zinged_ by mere inches away, and Mara grew increasingly aware of just how little cover she had left.

She ruffled through the tool pouch and released a triumphant burst of laughter. Tucked inside was a tiny hold-out blaster.

Thanking her lucky stars, Mara ducked out once more and returned fire… only to have three separate blasters aim directly for her. She barely avoided a fiery death, but two bolts caught her right arm.

And through her growing agony, Mara both felt and heard the next barrel explode. And with only one remaining barrel, Mara knew it was only a matter of time before it went too. Once that blew, there would be nothing to save her from the deadly barrage of blasterfire.

…

Luke heard the screams of a firefight coming from within Mara's hangar. He skidded inside in time to see a large barrel explode. He felt yet another wave of agony from Mara, and found her behind the sole remaining barrel. Luke watched as Mara traded blasterfire anyway, determined to fight to the last.

Luke ignited his lightsaber, and the green blade sprang to life with a _snap-hiss_. He leapt in to block the blasterfire just as the final barrel was beginning to warp under the constant barrage. He used the lightsaber to both deflect and redirect shots, forcing some of their assailants to take cover.

He felt a sudden flash of gratitude from Mara, and then she went back to the task at hand. While he deflected blasterfire, Mara used a blaster to help drive some of their opponents off. Luke spotted a heavy toolbox and used the Force to hurl it into the closest gunman, and he dropped to the floor.

On the other side of the hangar, two gunmen were moving to flank Mara and Luke. Luke stepped a bit to the side in an effort to defend from two widening angles. He gritted his teeth as the angle grew steadily larger, and he found himself wishing Mara had her lightsaber.

A stray bolt grazed painfully over his calf, but Luke pushed the pain to the side. Mara shifted her aim to target the flanking gunmen. They ducked behind their own cover, and Luke was grateful for the slight break in the barrage coming their way.

But then one of them dove out from the cover to continue on while his buddy laid down cover fire.

Mara yelped as another stray bolt caught her, Luke couldn't see where.

Suddenly, from the same door Luke had used, someone else began to send blasterfire at their attackers. And then someone was shouting Mara's name.

Mara stood, caught something, and suddenly her blue lightsaber _snap-hissed_ to life. Mara stepped to Luke's side and began to deflect the shots coming from their flankers. Luke both felt and saw now that Leia and Han were there, helping to eliminate the threat.

…

Leia motioned to Han, and he leap-frogged with her from hiding place to hiding place until they were level with one of the gunmen. Then he showered the gunman with suppression fire while Leia went at him with her own blade. She sliced at his arm, and his blaster fell silent, only to be replaced by his screams.

She leapt immediately for the next man in line, but their attackers were quick to adjust. They spread out, and took up defensive positions around the shuttle, using it as cover while Leia and Han pressed their attack. Leia felt Han catch up to her as Leia found her own cover by one of the shuttle's landing struts.

"Keep them busy!" Han yelled over the noise.

Before she could retort, Han ducked around their end of the shuttle. Another gunman stopped firing when Han pounced from behind, using the butt of his blaster to knock him out.

…

Mara gritted her teeth as the blasterfire seemed to only grow more intense. But she knew that the reality was that her weakened body simply wasn't able to keep up. Soon her arms would give out entirely, and her gunman would hit her square in the chest with little effort.

Luke seemed to sense her thoughts, because he pleaded with her through their bond not to give up. And following the pleas she felt a wave of Luke's strength flow into her like a deep breath of fresh air.

She felt her arms quiver, but hold.

Mara heard it when two of the blasters on Luke's side of things went silent, and was grateful that his sister had arrived when she did. She had no idea how long the battle had actually been going on, but she felt her arms beginning to slow again, and this time her vision was starting to blur due to her many injuries.

Mara saw something small and disc-shaped sail towards her, and realized what it was in the same millisecond that Luke shoved her out of the way with the Force. A thermal detonator went off, and Mara felt the shock-wave hit her dead-center.

That last thing she remembered after that was someone calling her name.

…

"Mara!" Luke cried.

He saw Han take out his last assailant, and Luke immediately turned to face Mara's attacker, who was running away. He saw Leia scramble after him, followed by Han, and saw a blue flash. The man went limp, and then the battle was over.

Luke scanned the area for any other danger, and then rushed over to where Mara lay unmoving.

"Mara?"

He felt for her pulse, and blew out a relieved sigh to find it. Then he got a good look at the extent of her injuries.

Mara's entire body was covered in random sized burn marks, some a rich red. There were a few blaster marks on her right arm, and most troubling of all was the bleeding hole in her thigh where a missed blaster bolt had hit its mark.

The tattered remains of her dress barely constituted clothing anymore, and Luke pulled off his tunic, draping it carefully over her.

Then he picked her up, and cradled her against his chest.

Leia and Han trotted up just then. Leia looked especially disturbed, but her anger turned to fear when her eyes took in Mara's bruised and bloodied form.

"Luke!" Leia whispered in shock. "Is she…"

"She's alive, but I need to get her to the med center." Luke said.

"Go ahead." Leia waved him to the door. "Take our speeder, we will clean up here."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**:

Three hours later, Luke looked away from Mara's bacta tank to see Leia and Han walk into the room.

Leia hugged him tightly.

"Luke I am so sorry!" She said against his chest. "I never should have interfered with you and Mara. And now it's my fault that she's in here."

Luke pulled her back to arms length. "No. You couldn't have known she would be attacked."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. It _is_ my fault, to a degree."

Luke frowned. "What do you mean?"

Han stepped forward. "It turns out that Nu'Yin was actually an undercover agent for the Empire. His goons were simply hired hands paid to take her out."

"So why did he want Mara and I to dance?" Luke asked curiously.

"I think it was to get me all riled up." Leia said, unable to meet her brother's eyes in shame. "And I played my role perfectly."

Luke pulled her close again. "It's alright Leia. It's not your fault."

"I know. But please, please don't hate me for driving a wedge between you and Mara."

He shook his head. "I could never hate you, sister."

After a long moment, Leia pulled back, and glanced at the floating Mara.

"Any word from the doctors?" She asked.

"She will need a few more hours in the tank, and after that, it's just a matter of when she will wake up."

…

Something about being unconscious was quite peaceful. Perhaps it was the fact that one had no worries during such a time and could truly rest. But like all things, that delicate peace had to pass on.

Mara opened her eyes to a dim room. She tried to focus, but her eyesight remained blurry.

Something soft and cool touched her arm, and she jumped.

"Sorry!" someone whispered.

"Leia?" Mara croaked.

"Good morning."

Mara's eyes slowly began to focus, and she saw Leia standing just to her left. Someone was snoring ever-so-quietly on her right.

"I realize mine is not the first face you want to see when you wake, but I'm glad it is." Leia said, keeping her voice low. "Because it gives me a chance to apologize."

Mara sat up carefully, and Leia pushed a pillow behind her so she could sit back. Then Leia sat on the side of the bed.

"Mara, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you." Leia said. "I was wrong to judge you so, and I didn't know how you and Luke felt about each other."

Mara shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"But I'm Luke's sister. I'm supposed to be there for him no matter what." Leia went on.

"As I seem to recall, you came when Luke and I needed you most." Mara pointed out. She frowned when the snoring continued. "So in my book, that counts for a clean slate between us."

Leia noticed her scrutiny of the noise on her right and smiled.

"Luke hasn't left your side." She said warmly.

Mara craned her neck and saw his sleeping form in a chair just to the right of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Mara wondered aloud.

"About two days." Leia said. "With bacta submersion and all, I mean."

"Must be why I'm so sore." Mara complained. "What time is it?"

"Its a few hours after midnight." Leia answered.

"Why are you here so late?"

"I was coming here to see if Luke needed a meal, and I saw you were awake." Leia gestured to a small bag. "I don't think he will mind if you eat it for him."

Mara's stomach rumbled then, and she gratefully accepted the food.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but Han is home with the kids, and I have an early day tomorrow." Leia squeezed Mara's hand gently. "I'm glad that Luke has someone like you to watch his back." She paused. "And if you guys decide to… to take your friendship to a new level, then you have my full support."

Mara smiled tiredly. "Thank you."

…

Mara sat in relative silence for the next hour or so, contemplating her next move. The only sounds were those of her medical monitors and Luke's random snores. She smiled every now and then at him, enjoying this rare glimpse of the Jedi Master.

Luke was seldom at such peace as when he was in a deep, natural sleep. His face relaxed, revealing more scars than she'd realized he had, and his chest rose and fell comfortingly with each breath.

She laid her head back, and closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out with the Force to give him a feather-light caress. He seemed to instinctively reach back for her, and then his eyes fluttered open.

Luke took a deep breath, and sat up straight, rubbing tired eyes.

"Mara?" He said, coming fully awake when he saw that she was conscious.

She gave him a smile, and he leaned forward in his chair.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Tired, but I think that's just from being out for so long." Mara replied. "And you?" She asked, noticing a white bandage around his calf.

"Fine." Luke said dismissively.

He gazed at her, and Mara felt his love for her flow freely. She soaked it in, having made up her mind.

"Luke, I'm ready." She said firmly. "I think I'm ready to take things to a new level."

Luke's smile was highly contagious, and he gently enfolded her in an embrace, careful to avoid her I.V's.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue****: **

Two weeks later, Luke led Mara from their vacation hut on the beach. The beautiful red sunset painted the darkening clouds with a splash of splendid color. They were on a world far away from Coruscant, and they had just finished a relaxing dinner.

Mara kicked her shoes off, and reveled in the feel of the warm sand between her toes. Luke likewise took his shoes off, and then his shirt. Mara cocked an eyebrow, taking in the sight of his muscular body. His skin was a rich tan from his years of hard work, and his arm muscles were well formed from an equal amount of lightsaber drills, while his torso and chest sported signs of other Jedi workouts.

He noticed her scrutiny and offered a smile.

"I never really got to do this when I was growing up." He said with a shrug. "It feels strange, and yet it's so relaxing."

Mara chuckled at him.

"Always the Farmboy." She said, moving up to him.

She ran a hand over his chest and around his waist to his back. He caught her hand in his and brought it up for a kiss. The waves rolled up the beach, and stopped just shy of their bare toes.

Mara tugged her shirt off, leaving only her undershirt. It was Luke's turn to marvel, and he showered her neck with kisses.

And just as she began to relax into his touch, she felt something playful rise within him. Luke suddenly picked her up and rushed her into the warm water, soaking them both. She gasped in surprise, slapping him on the arm.

Luke laughed and then pushed her up and out to splash into the water. Instead of coming up for air, Mara went for Luke's legs, and pulled him under too. Only then did she surface.

Luke snuck up from behind and began to tickle her. Mara squirmed away, but her movements were slowed by the water, and Luke caught up to her every time. Finally she turned to face him and caught his hands in her's. She wrestled him back until he was forced to give ground. Luke turned sideways and tugged her even with him.

Mara laughed with him, and when their eyes met, her heart swelled. Luke brought one hand up to caress her face, and then placed that hand just behind her ear. With his other hand, he reached down under the water.

When he brought his hand back up, he held his fist closed. Mara stared curiously at it.

Luke tenderly pulled her head to his, and rested his forehead on her's. He brought his lips to her ear, and spoke in a smoky voice.

"Mara, My Love, would you marry me?"

Mara watched in surprise as he brought his fist up, and opened it to reveal a simple ring with two inlaid diamonds. The white-gold band glittered with a pinkish red as the last of the sun's light was fading from the sky.

Mara felt her lips tug upwards into a slow smile, and she hugged his neck.

"Yes, I will."

Luke laughed nervously, placed the ring on her finger, and then kissed her hand. She lifted his chin with her finger and brought his face to her's. Luke held her tightly in the water for a moment, then picked her up and carefully carried her to shore.

He laid her down gently, and lay beside her. Mara waited only long enough for him to get settled before she rolled close to him and captured his lips with her's. Luke's arms encircled her, and through her wet clothes, Luke's body felt so warm.

She rolled back a little, tugging him with her. Luke willingly obliged and broke from her kiss to caress first her neck, and then her shoulder with his lips. Mara quivered at his tender touch, running her hands through his hair, and down his bare back.

After what seemed like forever, they settled into the sand to watch the sky fill with stars, each a glittering jewel in a velvety black field. But none of them shined as brightly as the diamonds now on Mara's finger.


End file.
